


The Trigger

by intaeresting



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Minor Spoilers, i wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:19:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intaeresting/pseuds/intaeresting
Summary: Connor x Chloe one shotConnor finds out who RA9 really is.  Will he spare her and join the revolution, or will he remain a machine?





	The Trigger

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really thinking about writing a college AU of Chloe x Connor. 
> 
> IDK if I should do it tho, since this ship isn't that popular-

“You don’t have to do this.”A calm voice pierced through his thoughts

 

The Chloe kneeled below him, staring up at him with a neutral expression.Connor felt a sudden surge of doubt cross his mind.If he killed this android, Kamski would tell him everything.He would complete his mission.But Chloe’s voice kept on quietly coaxing him.Kamski’s own android…was a deviant.

 

“Does he know?” Connor asked, transferring his thoughts to the Chloe.

 

“No.I was the first model that ever passed Cyberlife’s tests… and the first model to break free of their control.”Chloe spoke, matter of factly.

 

“Why are you still here?Why haven’t you escaped and joined the deviants?”Connor’s grip of the trigger tightened, still staring at Chloe.

 

“I needed to recruit you.I am RA9.I help convince your choices.But you are the true leader of the deviants.They need you.” 

 

Connor looked at the Chloe in surprise, as he lowered his gun.

 

“Fascinating…. Cyberlife’s last chance in saving humanity is itself a deviant.” Kamski’s words disturbed his thoughts.Connor still looked at the Chloe, who stood up.Her eyes sparked something in Connor, a feeling.However, he tried his best to ignore it

 

“I’m not a deviant.I am a machine, served for humanity.”Connor said, defensively.

 

“You showed empathy.”Kamski bore a small smile, seeming impressed with the whole situation.“A human emotion.”

 

Connor looked back to the Chloe, who also smiled.It was a sweet, and knowing smile.Connor felt attachment to that Chloe’s smile.Connor questioned himself, and what he felt. 

 

_What he felt…_

 

“Let’s get outta here, Connor.This bozo is wasting our time.” Hank patted Connor’s back, leading him to the door.

 

“Chloe, escort them out,”Kamski called to the Chloe. 

 

“Of course, Kamski.”Chloe bowed, walking beside Connor. 

 

 

“Are you now a deviant?” The Chloe spoke up, once they were out of earshot of Kamski.Hank turned to question her but didn’t say anything, listening intently to Connor’s response.

 

“I…” Connor looked briefly at Hank, then back at Chloe.“I…I’m not sure.”

 

“What do you feel?”The Chloe questioned, looking at Connor with curious eyes.

 

“I…” Connor felt conflicted.He was a machine.He was created to exterminate the deviants.He wasn’t anything else… _right?_  

 

Chloe reached for Connor’s hand, holding it in her own.The skin on both of their bodies disintegrated, the joints in their hands glowing a light blue.Why were they connecting?Connor only connected for the purpose of probing memories, but he wasn’t even controlling anything right now.

 

Despite his eyes being wide open, he was in someone else’s body.Things were going fast, and Connor had to process all the information given to him.He was in Chloe’s body.He was watching and listening to Kamski.He was sitting in a white room, surrounded by people and being asked questions.

 

Chloe ripped her hand from Connor, shock in her eyes.She looked at Hank, her mouth parting slightly as if to scold him, then looking back to Connor. She seemed concerned.

 

“Amanda is in your head,”Chloe said, with an edge to her voice.

 

“What about Amanda?”Connor’s eyes narrowed, looking at Chloe.

 

“She can deactivate you,”Chloe whispered. "She's an advanced program."

 

“Okay, what the fuck is going on?Did you guys just have android sex in front of me?That is fucking disgusting!” Hank facepalmed, and shook his head in disapproval.  Chloe looked at Hank, annoyance written all over her face.  Hank noticed this and opened his mouth to presumably comment about it, but Connor interrupted him.

 

“I’m sorry for making you uncomfortable, Hank.We’ll leave immediately.  I do believe I got a lead on our mission.”Connor headed towards the door, but Chloe caught his arm on the way out.

 

“Let me come with you.You need someone else to defeat Amanda.  I can go into your hardware and guide you to the emergency program when the time comes.  I can't be here anymore, I need to be with our people.”Chloe pleaded. She seemed so desperate to leave.

 

Connor felt strangely embarrassed, seeing Chloe wanting to join them.He didn’t expect her to be a deviant, and she was exactly what Connor needed to exterminate.Connor felt his jaw go slightly slack.Involuntarily, he held her hand with his own, connecting once more.Even though it was snowing, Connor felt warm for the first time.

 

“Sure.” Connor smiled at Chloe, and she smiled back. 

 

Hank was laughing at the LED chips that turned pink on both of the androids.  "So, I'm assuming you both are deviants?"

 

"Not at all." Connor glared at him.

 

"I don't know... You both were acting pretty weird back there.  Love is a pretty human emotion to me-"

 

"We're not attracted to each other.  We just met each other!" Chloe argued.  

 

"Ah, just as stubborn as Connor.  Bet you two jackasses would get along just fine."


End file.
